<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Wish Upon a Phantom by CoilingThoughts, IceCladShade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587243">To Wish Upon a Phantom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts'>CoilingThoughts</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade'>IceCladShade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Modification, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Large Cock, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sense Manipulation, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Watersports, Wishes, chastity devices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dash Baxter discovers that his favorite hero and his favorite victim are one and the same, what's he to do? Make them both his favorite toy, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Wish Upon a Phantom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996459">A Ghost of a chance</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13">FamousFox13</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon">kingkjdragon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not condone any of the dubious sexual things which occur in this fic. This is raunchy fantasy, and should stay that way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Screams. Alarms. Chaos. Desks flying around. Another day at Casper High.</p><p>Dash Baxter was running for cover. It wasn’t that he was <em> scared </em>. It was just that he didn’t want to get knocked out or possessed or whatever, before he could see the Phantom fly in to save the day - as he always did. It was practically routine: Ghosts attack, panic ensues, Phantom saves the day. Dash considered himself the superhero’s biggest fan - and he’d pummel anyone who said otherwise - so he had to be around to see the Phantom’s latest feat of heroism.</p><p>Dash sprinted down the corridor, ducked underneath a flying fire extinguisher and grabbed a corner to turn down another. The sound of the chaos abated a little, retreating into the distance. He paused for a moment, resting a hand on the wall. Next to him was a window into a classroom, light shining through it from outside and into the corridor. <em> Any moment now </em>, the jock thought to himself. He couldn’t keep himself from grinning with anticipation. </p><p>The movement of a shadow out of the corner of his eye caught Dash’s attention. He looked, tensing to run if it was a ghost - but no, it was just a shadow cast through the window. He looked in, and saw to his surprise that the shadow was being cast by Danny Fenton, the nerdy little guy who was way too easy - and too fun - to mess with. It was weird, because he was just… standing there, in a random empty classroom, on his own. </p><p><em> What are you up to, Fenton? </em> Dash thought. The idea crossed his mind that maybe <em> Fenton </em> was the villain of this piece. He’d gotten fed up or whatever and unleashed ghosts on the school for revenge. So if he, Dash Baxter, were to go in there and have a go at Fenton, he’d be helping his hero.</p><p>Dash was just putting his hand on the doorknob when Danny yanked his attention back. Hands by his sides, the smaller boy said something that was muffled by the wall in between, then two rings of light covered his body, and when they were gone left behind the unmistakable figure of the Phantom.</p><p>He watched, dumbfounded, as Phantom levitated off the floor before vanishing through the ceiling. He stared at the now-empty room, trying to process what he’d just witnessed. <em> Fenton… is… the Phantom? How. The. Fuck? </em>I mean, sure the two had a similar build, and hair, and height…</p><p><em> ‘How the hell didn’t I realize it sooner,’ </em>he thought, smacking a hand to his forehead.  </p><p>Dash felt a conflict welling up inside him, realizing that the nerd he’d been bullying for years was the towns hero, and the person he had a small-but-not-so-small-actually-a-major crush on. Thinking about the ghostly hero had always made him lust after him, though Dash had never been able to decide what would be hotter; the hero servicing and riding his cock, or vice versa. </p><p>Still shaken, he adjusted his bag and quickly left, slipping out of the school and making his way home. He couldn’t help but scan the sky every few minutes, both hoping and fearing to see his hero flying overhead. It was only as he let himself in that his thoughts began to coalesce into something with more sense to it. Fenton was Phantom, and Phantom was Fenton. Fenton was cute, and Phantom was hot. Dash wanted Phantom, and knowing he was Fenton meant he knew that there was a chance. As the two figures slowly reconciled in his mind, a plan began to slowly come together.</p><p>
  <em> If Fenton is Phantom, then why don’t I just him mine? </em>
</p><p>The idea went straight to his cock, and it was an effort to not just climb the stars to his room and rub one out to it. But that wouldn’t get him any closer to making it a reality, and given the way he’d treated Fenton in the past, he’d have his work cut out to achieve his goal. He couldn’t overpower the Phantom, and just being nice to Fenton out of the blue wouldn’t make him forget everything that’d happened between them before. He needed to find some way to drive Danny into his arms, to make him <em> want </em> it.</p><p>The fact that the ideas he was starting to get for doing that promised to be fun in themselves was just a happy bonus.</p><p>Closing the door to his room behind him, Dash changed out of his clothes, as they were covered in dust and debris from the ghost attack. Finally, he stood in front of the full-height mirror built into the door of his wardrobe, naked save for his sports jockstrap. He palmed his dick through the fabric, closing his eyes and imagining that the hand was Phantom’s - Danny’s - instead. He slipped fingers beneath the waistband, touching the hard flesh, wetting his finger with pre and picturing the dark-haired boy’s tongue lapping at his tip.</p><p>Then he pulled his hand out and opened his eyes again, meeting them in the mirror with a look of resolve. He made himself a promise: The next time he came, it would be inside Fenton.</p><p>Dash said his last thank-yous and goodbyes to the adult Fentons, then sighed tiredly once they closed the door. It had taken a surprising amount of convincing, and more than a little embarrassment, but he’d managed it in the end. Fortunately, it seemed that the elder Fentons were kind of massive nerds when it came to ghosts and ghost-hunting, and though a combination of buttering them up, the ego-boost of him coming to <em> them </em>as experts on the ghostly and distracting them with the technical challenge of his designs, he’d managed to persuade them to make them. And not only that, but he’d managed to grab the Fenton thermos with a very particular ghost inside while Maddie and Jack were distracted by the process of making them.</p><p>The jock stepped off the front porch of the Fenton house and made his way down to the park. He looked around for anyone else who might see what he was doing, then pulled the thermos from his bag and, after an apprehensive breath, unscrewed it.</p><p>The ghost inside billowed out in a whirlwind of ectoplasm, shreds of green, blue and silver whirling together for a moment before resolving into the shape of Desiree, the wish-granting genie-ghost.</p><p>“So,” she said, lip curled in a sardonic smile, “What is <em> your </em> heart’s desire, so that it may become my command.”</p><p>“I want to make a deal with you,” Dash said, boldly. “I know a way to make it so you won’t have to grant any wish you want. In exchange, I want you to promise that you’ll grant my wishes without any of that… monkey’s paw bullshit.”</p><p>Desiree laughed, a sultry, throaty sound. “You think you can break my curse, little boy? And how do I know you won’t just use one of your wishes to bind me up all over again?”</p><p>“Simple. I’ll set you free first,” Dash replied.</p><p>“You think it’ll be that easy?”</p><p>The jock set his shoulders. “Desiree, I wish that you could choose which wishes you grant.”</p><p>The genie-ghost blinked, then realized she had granted the wish on reflex. “Q-quick,” she said, her composure shaken by a shred of hope. “Wish for something.”</p><p>“Uh, sure. I wish for… an apple,” Dash said.</p><p>“Nope!” Desiree replied, then blinked again, then laughed, free and wild. “I did it! I said no!” She flew up into the air, whipping up a wind with the speed of her joyous flight. After a few moments, though, she floated back towards the ground. </p><p>“You’ve done me a good turn,” she said. “You wanted a wish or three?”</p><p>A smile curled on Dash’s lips, ideas floating through his mind at the possibilities. “Oh, I have a few ideas,” he said, settling on them. </p><p>“First, I wish the Phantom was here, and unconscious,” he said. Desiree raised an eyebrow, but clapped her hands. There was a brief green glow, and Danny Fenton fell out of it. Dash caught him in a bridal carry. His head lolled to one side as Dash looked down at him.</p><p>“Dare I ask why you want the Phantom at your mercy?” Desiree said.</p><p>By way of answer, Dash reached down to pull Danny’s shirt up and over his head, exposing his torso - not bulky, or even that obviously muscular, but looking closely he could see the subtle play of muscles under the skin. “He’s fuckin’ cute,” Dash said, “And as far as I’m concerned, he’s mine. He just doesn’t know it yet.”</p><p>“See, if I were a good guy I’d blast you for that,” Desiree said conversationally. “Good for you I’m not, and he’s fucked me over more than a few times. Anything else you want? You could wish for him to be your obedient slave, if you wanted.”</p><p>“Nah,” Dash replied, “I don’t wanna just skip over it like that. I want him to come to me. And if that means I gotta work a little for it...” he shrugged. “There’s worse things to work for. I do have a couple ideas though. You mind?” he added, conscious of Desiree’s newfound freedom.</p><p>The ghost made a noise of curiosity. “Go ahead.”</p><p>“Okay, then. I wish I could control what he sees and feels, so I can do stuff like make him think he’s wearing clothes when he’s naked and shit. I wish he found everything about me hot, so he gets horny just from looking at me.” He paused for a moment as a green glow surrounded the two boys. Desiree gestured for him to go on, an amused half-smile playing over her face. “I wish I could control when he can use his powers. I wish his prostate, asshole, neck and nipples were super sensitive. I wish I could control his gag reflex. I wish he always stayed clean inside. I wish he was always tight, but could stretch to take anything I wanna shove in him. I wish he only grew hair where I want him to.”</p><p>“Oh, wow, you really are going all-in,” Desiree said, green energy flowing from her hands to cocoon Danny, sinking into his skin. </p><p>Dash let out a snort of laughter. He’d had other ideas, too, back when he’d been brainstorming them in his room - making Danny taste it whenever he came or pissed, making him feel like he was getting fucked whenever Dash jacked off, but in the end he’d decided not to. <em> When I’m done, he’ll beg to swallow my loads, and he’ll be so fucking desperate I won’t need to jack off. </em> He couldn’t help but let out a low groan at the thought. </p><p>“Is that all of them?” the ghost asked.</p><p>“Almost,” Dash said. “Just a couple more. First, I wish I could control how much and when I cum, and how big my cock is. Second, I wish I could control what anyone notices about what I do.”</p><p>“And done,” Desiree said, pointing a finger at Dash as a last two pulses of energy sank into his forehead. “See you around! If you want anything more, ring this and I’ll look you up.” A bell materialized out of the air and fell into Dash’s hand. “Just don’t expect me to come straight away. I’ve got my own stuff going on - capiche?”</p><p>“Got it,” Dash said, grinning.</p><p>And with that, Desiree spiraled up into the air and flew away, leaving the the blond with his hero. “Just one last thing to do,” he said to himself, lifting Danny’s legs and pulling his pants off, then his underwear, so that he lay naked before him. His waist was slim, but his ass was a cute little bubble, his dick was a pretty three inches soft, and his balls smooth little globes under that. His skin was fucking flawless. Dash’s mouth watered as he looked down at the sleeping treat laid out before him. He was so fucking tempted to just turn the half-ghost hero over and fuck him right now, but resisted, reaching into the bag he’d brought from the Fentons and pulling out what he’d gotten them to make for him.</p><p>It had been fucking embarrassing to tell the lie he had to to get them to make it - that he was deathly afraid of ghosts messing up his junk - but it had worked. What they’d made him was nothing short of a ghost-proof chastity belt, made specifically to be able to be worn indefinitely without trouble, and with only one key. Which, of course, Dash would hang onto. If he wasn’t going to jack off until this was done, like hell he’d let Fenton. And it’d help keep him pent-up and more ready to come to Dash when he was ready.</p><p>With careful hands, he placed the circle of the belt around Danny’s waist, slid his cock into the holder which curved down from the front of it, and locked it around him. Dash took a moment to step back and admire his work. Danny looked fucking <em> perfect </em> like this. Again, the urge came over him to just jerk off over the twink’s body, or make leave him naked but make him think he was dressed, but the jock shoved those down. He’d fucking committed to this. </p><p>It didn’t take long to dress the hero again, and before long Dash left him in the park to wake up. He was already grinning. He couldn’t wait to see what would happen next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>